


For the Love of a Servant

by Percyjacksonfan3



Series: won't be alone again [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Outsider, but they lead to everyone becoming friends, the one where everyone knows merlin and arthur are in love within a moment of being near them, they're basically already married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyjacksonfan3/pseuds/Percyjacksonfan3
Summary: When Lady Eloise comes to Camelot for the first time to swear her allegiance to King Arthur she has no idea what to expect. When she unknowingly meets Merlin she's only further confused because he seems to hate the king more than anybody.And then she finds out they're in love and gives up ever trying to make sense of things here at all.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: won't be alone again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118648
Comments: 20
Kudos: 219
Collections: merlin fics i read and haven't been the same since





	For the Love of a Servant

**Author's Note:**

> So this plot bunny just took hold of me and would not let go. I have a thousand other things to be focusing on but Merthur will just not let me rest.
> 
> This is a coda for mine and Tay's Sick of Losing Soulmates series, but you don't have to have read the first one to understand what happens here. If you have read the SoLS know that this takes place shortly after the epilogue.

When Eloise arrives in Camelot she is inevitably awed. The fresh and boisterous feeling of the town, the bustling streets and vendors, and the clean and airy castle that’s been newly rebuilt all combine with the warm smiles of the servants and nobles alike to give the place a wonderful feel.

Places like this aren’t real, not to girls like Eloise. She grew up a farmer’s daughter before catching the eye of an old and wealthy nobleman. One who had died within a month of them being married. She is a freshly made noble with none of the skills or knowledge of what that entails, and no experience with houses grander than the mansion her late husband has left her (which is grand enough in itself). Castles and palaces belong to stories and paintings hanging in her new halls, not the real world. Definitely not anywhere Eloise can visit.

Yet now, only a few months after her marriage, Eloise is left with lands in Escetir that she has no connection to and no want for. Her late husband had no children and no other family, leaving it all to Eloise, and she finds herself unsure of what to do with it.

Eloise is an Escetir native, raised outside the borders of her late husband's lands, but now with her husband two months dead and King Cenred having been recently killed by King Arthur of Camelot, she finds herself and all of the other nobles obliged to make a visit to the city to pledge her fealty to him as their new ruler. Though Cenred had been killed over a month ago, by then Eloise’s husband was already dead and she was left alone to manage an entire estate, village and cluster of farmers. She was barely even 20, had no knowledge of noble customs or lifestyles, newly widowed and left to deal with a struggling, war-torn community in mid-winter. She had been so busy with matters of state these past two months that she only now has enough time to take a few days and visit Camelot, and thus she is forced to make a special trip all alone.

She may be a noblewoman now, but she hasn’t even been in her role for a quarter of a year. Eloise is not used to servants or ladies in waiting or guards, and so when she sets out for Camelot she has one carriage, one lady’s maid, a carriage driver, a footman, and two guards. And her clothes are probably not what one should wear to travel to see a king in, but she does not wish to be tightly laced by a corset and gown and weighed down with jewels on her journey, and so she wears nothing but her simplest outfit. An old warm and heavy dress she wore daily on her father’s farm that still has traces of its smell.

It always comforts her, no matter where she is, and she finds it is the only thing that allows her to fall asleep in a moving carriage- another thing she still has not gotten used to, for she grew up never being able to go any faster than horseback could take her.

Three months a lady and she still feels like she’s floundering. The feeling is only made worse as her footman Derek helps her down to Camelot's castle courtyard from the carriage and she stares up in awe at the shining brilliance of the building. Her lady’s maid follows to stand by her side and Eloise glances over to Sienna to see her wide eyes.

Though she hides it, always trying so hard to appear a proper lady to her servants, she’s relieved at the knowledge she is not the only one starstruck. It is one thing to feel like a fish out of water- it is another for her to know she is not alone in feeling that way.

The walls of the castle gleam in the rising sun. The journey has taken longer than expected, and though Eloise and her companions had been forced to stop and stay at an inn, she had made sure they left early so as not to spend any longer from home than necessary. She is unsure how long they will be expected (or allowed) to stay in Camelot, but she cannot see it being longer than a day, surely?

Truthfully she knows little of King Arthur. She had grown up with tales of his father, of course. King Uther’s ruthlessness had spread through all of Albion. But Eloise had always been more concerned with King Cenred. Now that Arthur is her ruler she has tried to find out all she can in what time she's had but most know remarkably little and as she is still struggling to learn her letters it is difficult for her to do her own research.

In some of their private moments together Sienna has told her Arthur was quite like his father, at least in the prince's youth. Not in appearance, but in personality. His prowess in swordsmanship and sport is well known, but he is rumoured to have been a bully as well. And since he has become King of Camelot his likeness to Uther has not entirely disappeared. Though he is not as cruel, Sienna had told Eloise, it is rumoured he has no interest in the company of others and threw himself into his work. That he does not seek out or welcome the company of others and only cares for Camelot.  


A devoted king, Eloise had surmised, and from the reports of a flourishing Camelot that came across the Escetir border, it makes sense. It could be a very good thing, or a very bad one. After all, Uther’s main concern had been ruling Camelot too, apparently, and he is not remembered kindly outside of the country’s borders. 

Eloise has resolved to learn more before making up her mind on the king. Unfortunately, it seems any further information will come from meeting him in person, giving her no idea what to prepare herself for.

It is only an oath of fealty, she reassures herself as her guards dismount to stand with them all in front of the castle steps. It might be possible she will only spend minutes in Arthur’s company before he dismisses her and then they can return home.

She takes a deep breath and forces a smile, still taking pains to hide how lost she is as she turns to her companions.

“Go.” She smiles at Derek and gestures to Michael, the carriage driver. “I need someone to ensure the horses and carriage are well treated, and I can see you want to explore. Garbrook and Ugo will look after us.”

Derek gives her a grateful look and a quiet "my lady" before moving away to sit up beside Michael. The pair leave to find the stables.

“Now then.” Eloise looks back up at the large castle doors and gathers her skirts. “No point wasting time.”

They have little trouble getting in once she announces who she is, and though the guard at the door says she should wait for the king to be informed and a castle servant to come and greet her, she waves him off. Arthur will undoubtedly be informed of her arrival, but in the meantime she has things to get in order and is perfectly capable of doing it with those she has brought with her. 

“Sienna,” she murmurs as they stop in the center of the entrance hall. It is huge and grand, well-decorated and brightly lit with windows. Eloise swallows. “Please go and speak with the household staff to arrange a bath for me. I must wash and change before seeing the king.”

“Yes, my lady,” she curtsies quickly, bowing her dark-haired head.  


“Garbrook, Ugo, go with her please, and once you find the head of staff please arrange for our luggage to be brought up to our rooms.”

“My lady-”

“I am sure I am perfectly safe within the castle walls,” she interrupts. Truthfully she’s eager to be alone, not wanting them to see her reactions to the palace.

She’s never been in one before.

“Yes ma’am.” Garbrook says, and Eloise's three companions leave her to make her way through the castle alone.

It is only after she has spent several minutes taking in the tapestries and paintings in the entrance hall that she realizes she has no idea where she’s going.

Well. She bites her lip briefly. How big can this place be _really_? She might not know the layout of this castle specifically, but she knows how her own manor is organized. Surely a castle is only a grander version of that?

Which tells her that her room will not be on the lower levels. No, that is for feasting rooms, the kitchens, laundry and other practical necessities. For servants and knights and other workers. The living quarters are likely upstairs, and while there will be one section devoted to the royal family, there should be another for guests, and it is that wing she intends to find.

It can’t be too hard, she supposes as she begins to climb the stairs, passing a harried looking maid as she does. It is early and they likely won’t be guarded. It will just take time.

Truthfully it takes longer because she stops and takes in every bit of ornamentation she passes. The rich colours and scenes that are depicted thrill her, and she passes walls of banners, shields and crests, and wonders at the glory of it all. The opulence interests her just as much as it repulses her.  


She knows families who could survive at least a year with the price they could fetch from a single one of the golden rods holding up the tapestries. Children who will never see a painting in their life where this hall alone has a handful. And even the suits of armour lining the walls; here they're used simply for decoration, but back in Eloise's village the men could use that armour and those swords to protect their homes and crops from bandits and thieves.

For a moment she stops and catches her breath, reminding herself that though she is a noble now, she is not _this_ kind of noble. Not someone who can surround themselves with comfort and wealth while their people struggle.

Though, she grants, the people in Camelot do not seem to be struggling as Eloise's are. Perhaps King Arthur is not like the nobles Eloise has heard about while growing up. She has resolved to give him the benefit of the doubt after all.

She shakes her head and looks around once more.  However soon she realizes she has vastly underestimated her task. Though she has gotten used to her own grand home, she is in no way prepared to intuitively navigate Camelot’s castle. There are passageways and rooms galore and she is beginning to feel extremely disoriented and lost.

Which is when she runs right into someone.

“Oof!”

She hears the clutter of a tray hitting the floor and several low thumps as various food follow suit. The noises accompany Eloise stumbling before two strong hands reach out quickly to grip the sides of her shoulders and steady her firmly.

Eloise grasps the person's arms instinctively. Whoever they are, they're very warm. “Oh I’m so sorry-”

“Oh brilliant, he’s going to be real pleased with this.”

Eloise snaps her mouth shut at the interruption and takes in the man as he sighs and kneels down on the ground. He begins to gather up the few sausages, pieces of fruit and toast that have fallen and Eloise notes that he’s tall, taller than her, certainly, by at least a head. His hair is dark but his skin is very pale. He looks up as he works and she finds herself caught speechless as she meets his piercing blue eyes and is faced with his wide and brilliantly white smile.

“Sorry about that.” He says cheerfully, his hands still moving easily and without faltering, as if he knows exactly where the food has fallen without needing to look away from her. “I was in a bit of a rush and didn’t look where I was going. And I’m not the most coordinated on the best of days.”

“Oh no,” she hurries to say and drops to her own knees to help him, ignoring the hardness of the stone beneath her knees. “Not at all, it was my fault I’m sure.”

The man laughs. “Let’s split the blame then.”

She smiles tentatively back as they finish cleaning their mess and stand together again. “Alright.”

She eyes his clothes just as he does the same to her. He’s a servant, she thinks. Only servants wear clothes like his. Nobles would never deign to lower themselves in such a way.

Well, she looks down at her own ratty clothing- a dark patched up dress that any noble would find scratchy against their skin. Except for her of course.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before. Are you new?”

She blinks as their gazes meet again. That’s quite an impertinent question for a serving boy to ask, surely? Even so, she finds she isn’t offended. Rather, his blunt openness is quite refreshing.

There’s just something different in the way nobles and peasants behave, she thinks. And she vastly prefers peasants. It is far too easy for her tongue to trip over the intricate courtesies and fake pleasantries that are expected from and exchanged by nobles.

She shakes herself, remembering the question she has yet to answer. “Yes, I’ve only just arrived.”

“Ah,” he nods and shifts the tray of food in his hands. “I suppose I need to get to know all of the new staff that’s been hired since I’ve been away.”

“Um, I suppose.” She replies hesitantly, a bit thrown at the change in subject. 

He stands there as if waiting for her to say something else and she blushes, struggling to think of something appropriate. Perhaps even the servants of the castle are expected to follow certain formalities. Where a normal servant would be more focused on getting their chores for the day done, maybe a castle servant has to act more proper, as befitting the high-ranking nobles they serve.

Eloise just wants to escape. This is exactly what she isn’t comfortable with, exactly what she’s feared in coming here. She hates being caught off guard and despises feeling stupid. This is exactly one of the many situations she is still so unprepared to handle.

Well. If he’s waiting for her to speak she might as well try and help herself while she’s at it. The sooner she finds her rooms the sooner she can be alone and take a breath, before getting ready and throwing herself to the lions. 

“Erm, you wouldn’t happen to know where the visitor’s chambers are, would you?”

It’s not impossible, she thinks as she takes him in again. He’s clearly a servant, but he doesn’t appear in so much of a hurry he can't take a few more moments to talk to her, which suggests a more easy-going position in the castle. Which suggests he’s of a decently high rank. Perhaps high enough to know where she’ll be staying.

He’s confident enough in his role that he doesn’t appear intimidated by her at all, even though she’s a lady and he’s a servant. That suggests some amount of sense and pride in himself.  


“Oh! I thought Gertrude would have told you that before sending you on your way,” the man frowns and doesn’t notice her confusion. Who is Gertrude? “But yes, I can take you to them if you want.”

“I don’t want to hold you up-”

But the man waves her away unconcernedly. “What Arthur doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

She freezes just as they begin to walk. “Arthur? As in King Arthur?”

He looks back at her startled. “Of course. What other Arthur would I be talking about?”

She bites her lip and looks down, embarrassed. Has she made some kind of mistake again? From the confused way the man is looking at her apparently she has. 

Obviously she’s acting like a blundering idiot, and now this servant- a servant for King Arthur himself!- will go and report that directly to his master.

She can just imagine it now. Can almost hear his voice as he'll say, “I met the Lady Eloise in the hallway, she seems to be a bit slow. I don’t think you’ll have any trouble with her, sire.”

Her eyes close in mortification as she slowly begins to walk with him again. Luckily he seems happy enough to drop the subject.

“What’s he like?” She plucks up the courage to ask as they ascend a wide staircase. “The king?”

The man beside her rolls his eyes but his smile is nothing but happy, almost as if he’s sharing a secret with her. Eloise feels a sudden warmth towards him at the familiarity. 

“Oh you know. Thinks he’s the gods’ gift to us all, occasionally pompous and arrogant, head too big without the brains to match. He wouldn’t be able to find his own backside if I wasn’t around to help him, but will he ever admit it?”

Eloise looks over hesitantly, wondering if it’s a rhetorical question. “It doesn’t sound like it?”

“Exactly! And, well, anyone who knows Arthur knows what he’s like.” There’s still that glint in his eye and Eloise feels as if they’re both part of a joke, and though she appreciates the servant welcoming her so quickly, she wonders how awful Arthur must really be for his staff to so obviously insult him and gossip together at his expense. Especially with strangers. Is this man trying to warn her? “Honestly I don’t know how I’ve lasted this long putting up with him.”

Though his words are obviously unhappy the man seems anything but, and Eloise appreciates his effort at remaining cheerful on her behalf. Because his expression and tone don’t at all match what he’s saying. In fact he sounds almost fond, though again she understands that’s for her sake, because this poor, kind man obviously won’t dump his woes on her at their first meeting  _ and _ act forlorn to make her comfort him.

She places a hand on his arm anyway to offer what kindness she can. “You sound far too good for him.”

“Ha! Don’t I know it,” he grumbles and sends her a winning smile. She smiles back. “Anyway, here we are. Those rooms have already been cleaned and readied.” He nods towards a few rooms side by side in the hall. “For Escetir’s visitors.”

“Oh wonderful,” she says and sighs in relief at having her rooms so kindly pointed out. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem.” His cheer really is infectious, Eloise thinks, and it sets her immediately more at ease. “Now I better go. This is definitely cold by now and Arthur’s probably wondering where I am.”

She frowns. “Don’t let him give you too hard a time. Tell him you were helping me if you like.”

“Oh no, I won’t rat you out like that,” he shakes his head. “Besides, I know how to handle him. But it was nice to meet you!”

He’s already leaving before she leans after him and calls out, “it was nice meeting you too!”

She goes into her rooms with her head full, absently taking in its splendor. And it’s only later, moments before Sienna and her guards arrive in her rooms with the bathtub and luggage, that Eloise realizes she hadn’t asked the man’s name.

* * *

It’s after her bath, and as Sienna is helping her ready herself for her meeting with Arthur, that Eloise learns even more about her host.

“Isn’t it true that the castle was damaged in the attack and had to be repaired?”

She had heard of the attack on the castle by Morgana and King Cenred, and though clearly it had been unsuccessful given King Cenred’s resounding defeat, as they’d driven up to the doors Eloise had seen the reparations. The new stone is far less weathered than that which surrounds it.

“Yes. But apparently this kingdom has been through more than that,” Sienna answers in a hush as she tightens Eloise’s laces at her back. Knowing Sienna as she does, Eloise is sure she has all of the latest gossip to share. “They are currently working to make magic legal after years of persecuting its users.”

“What?” 

Eloise frowns. That’s impossible. She along with everyone else has heard of Uther’s fury against sorcery, and she cannot see why Arthur would be any different. Princes rarely are from their fathers.

The killing of all sorcerers is a very cruel and outdated practice, in her mind. No one deserves death just for how they’re born, and though what happened to Uther’s queen was very tragic, it does not justify killing countless others just to soothe his grief.

“Yes!” Sienna sounds thrilled and it brings Eloise out of her thoughts. “It has taken years, but Arthur has changed his mind.”

“What on earth could cause him to do such a thing?” Eloise shakes her head. “He’s been king for a long time now, surely he would have done so sooner?”

“No listen, that is what’s so romantic about it,” Sienna sighs. “They say the king has loved his personal manservant since he was still just a prince. But his servant was a sorcerer, and something happened one day when they were out hunting that made the man have to reveal his secret to Arthur. He probably had to save him from bandits or some other threat.” She sighs dreamily again.

“Sienna.” Eloise prompts.

“Right.” Her maid blushes to the roots of her dark hair. Eloise finds her eyes drawn to it in the mirror they face. “Well after that the servant had to leave, for his own safety, as Uther was still king and Arthur couldn’t stand to see him killed. So the servant left, breaking both of their hearts. They were apart for years.”

Eloise feels sympathy tug at her. “How tragic.”

“Heartbreakingly tragic,” Sienna agrees seriously.

“So what happened?”

“Well,” her voice dips further. “Apparently when King Arthur’s sister tried to take Camelot for herself and kill Arthur, Merlin- that’s the servant- returned to save him. Even though he was scared Arthur no longer cared for him and thought that all the years they’d been apart had made any affection on Arthur’s part disappear.”

“Merlin?” Eloise asks. “Why does that name sound familiar…?”

“Because!” Sienna squeals, finishing tying her dress's laces with a final tug. “After Merlin and Arthur defeated King Cenred, the Lady Morgana, and their allies, they realized they still loved each other! And now they’re newly courting!”

“Of course.” She remembers hearing something about King Arthur’s courtship upon arriving within Camelot’s borders, and that is where she’d heard the name Merlin.

Marriage to a servant, she ponders as she braids her own red hair. Interesting.

“Arthur also made him Court Sorcerer.” Sienna sighs. “So now they can be together and nobody can stop them because Arthur made him a noble.”

Eloise just nods, too surprised to say anything. It is a romantic tale, to be true, but the picture it paints of Arthur is nothing like what his new servant this morning had to say about him. And Eloise finds herself wary to believe the fairytale too quickly, for she is far more willing to take the word of Arthur’s current staff than the gossip her own handmaid has gathered in less than an hour of being in the castle, no matter how much she trusts Sienna.  


Luckily the conversation is dropped, because it is then there is a knock on the door. A servant arrives informing Eloise the king is ready to see her. She thanks him, and with one last look at Sienna, who nods to reassure her that she looks presentable, she touches her ruby necklace, gathers her skirts, and goes to follow him. It reassures her when Sienna falls into step behind her, and Garbook and Ugo behind her.   


She tries to encourage herself as the doors open to allow her into the castle’s throne room. Her head is down at first, and she whispers that it will be alright, everything is fine, she’s a noble and has nothing to fear, that no matter what he’s like it will be over soon-

-and she hears two men conversing as she enters, some light-hearted banter that sounds far too relaxed to be between anyone except two people who are completely at ease with each other-

-so she looks up and is first arrested by the sight of the king, sitting in all his golden-haired, chiseled Greek jaw splendor, upon his throne-

-only to have her attention end up on the man standing beside the king. The man who gasps loudly and draws everyone’s eyes as he stares right back at her in shock.

The man with raven hair and bright blue eyes. Who had been bringing King Arthur his breakfast this morning.

The servant Eloise had run into.

She frowns. Why on earth would Arthur allow his servant to be present now? And to stand so closely to his throne? Right beside it in fact.

The king frowns too, picking up on the unusual situation as he looks at his servant.

“Merlin? What is it?”

And oh.

_ Oh _ .

Eloise can’t help herself. “ _ You’re _ Merlin?”

“ _ You’re _ Lady Eloise?”

She stares at him, baffled. Had he not realized that earlier this morning?

“Wait, wait, hold on.” Arthur pushes himself up off of his throne to stand beside Merlin but looks at her. “You two know each other? How? Didn’t you only arrive this morning?”

“I-” she turns confused eyes to him before suddenly remembering herself and exactly where she is and who she is with. She lowers herself into a hurried curtsey. “Sire.”

“Oh, hold on just a minute, none of that now,” Arthur waves the courtesy off and she stands quickly, blushing again. “How do you know Merlin?”

“I…”

“She doesn’t really.” Merlin answers him and suddenly the two of them are locked in some sort of bubble Eloise knows she couldn’t break into if she tried. “I ran into her this morning. Literally ran into her in the hallway as I was bringing us some breakfast. We talked a bit and I showed her…” He trails off and looks at her suddenly with realization. “I suppose I showed you to your rooms.”

Arthur recaptures his attention. “And you somehow managed all of this  _ without  _ realizing she was the visiting noble we’ve been expecting for over a month?”

“Well,” Merlin blushes. “She was wearing older clothes. I thought she was a cleaning maid. And, in my defense, she doesn’t act like a noble!”

Eloise feels some of her fondness for Merlin return at the compliment, and she bows her head. “Thank you, my lord.”

Arthur splutters in confusion.

“And you,” he spins around to stare at her accusingly. “When you realized he was bringing me breakfast in bed it didn’t occur to you that he might be the man I’m courting?”

“Well… no.” She says honestly. 

He looks at her like she’s dim and Eloise’s defenses rise.

“Well he doesn’t dress or act like a noble either!” She gestures to him. “And servants bring food to their masters in all sorts of situations, it wasn’t an unrealistic assumption! Besides,” she begins but then bites her tongue.

Arthur raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms, stretching his white shirt over his chest. He still does not appear at all impressed and Eloise feels more intimidated than ever. “Yes?”

“Um.” She fiddles with the sleeves of her dress briefly before moving her arms to hang back at her sides. “Well, to be truthful, sire, he didn’t exactly say the nicest things about you.”

“ _ Oh? _ ” Arthur asks, but this time there’s amusement on his face as he spins around again to face Merlin, whose eyes have widened. Arthur’s smile is sharp and gleeful, and Eloise finds herself more confused than ever. Why would Arthur be happy to hear that his soon-to-be-betrothed has insulted him? Has she just given him a reason to punish or hurt Merlin?

“And what exactly were you saying about me to this stranger who you’d never met before, Merlin?”

“Nothing!” Merlin protests immediately and Eloise feels her stomach drop. Is he going to lie and claim she's lying to the king? Is this some kind of cruel trick?

But Merlin keeps speaking and Eloise's fears disappear. 

“Arthur I would never. Or at least,” he frowns as he thinks back and the realization strikes him. “Well I was teasing about how hard you make me work, how you don’t deserve me, that sort of thing, but it was just a joke. Like I do with all of the servants. They know I don’t mean any of it.”

Arthur pinches the bridge of his nose. “Yes, but Lady Eloise isn’t a servant here, is she  _ Mer _ lin? She’s a visiting dignitary who I have never met before, who is most likely still forming a judgement of my character, and now you’ve filled her head with your  _ whining  _ and made her think I’m some sort of- of-”

“Unsympathetic tyrant?” She supplies and Arthur points at her emphatically, not once, not twice, but three times in quick succession.

“Yes! Yes, do you hear that Merlin? You’ve made her think I’m a tyrant who doesn’t care about my servants and works you all to the bone, which is completely untrue-”

“Okay, okay, I understand, calm down.” Merlin raises both hands to stop Arthur’s tirade before looking to Eloise. “Um, I’m sorry for the confusion but Arthur’s right. I was just messing around, none of what I said was really true.”

She frowns. “But you said he works you too hard.”

“Well that  _ was  _ true-”

“Oi! It absolutely was not! In fact I should have made you work harder, what with your insolence!”

Eloise bravely goes on. “That he doesn’t deserve you?”

“ _ Merlin- _ ”

“And that he’d be lost without you.”

Arthur cuts himself off and glances back at her briefly, registering her words, before turning back to his Court Sorcerer.

And then all at once he seems to let out a big sigh and every bit of annoyance that was in him drains away.

“Well I suppose that’s true.”

Merlin grins at the king.

And oh. There it is. Eloise sees it now.

Sienna squeaks behind her. Eloise reaches back to grip her hand in solidarity.

The look Arthur gives Merlin in that moment, the tender voice he used, the way the two of them seem to communicate with their eyes alone, it all culminates into one incredibly soft moment that makes Eloise ache.

No wonder these two are the talk of the castle, if not the entire town. Eloise has only known about this love story for one morning and she finds herself far more interested than she should be.

Because they’re obviously in love, the pair of them. It’s evident in every touch and, she now understands, every word.

Of course Merlin hadn’t meant anything he’d said this morning. He’d merely thought her a castle servant- who are obviously all familiar with this couple’s relationship, because anyone with any of their five senses would be after spending a moment in their presence when they're together. There must not be a person in this whole kingdom who doesn’t know what these two are to one another, or who wouldn’t realize Merlin was teasing and making loving fun of the man he’s obviously head over heels for.

And Arthur isn’t really upset with Merlin either, that’s clear to Eloise now as well. Even his anger hadn’t been real anger at all. More like… fond exasperation.

“I’m sorry,” she says after a few moments have passed with the two of them gazing lovingly at one another. “I’ve made a mistake.”

“No, it’s my fault.” Merlin looks away from Arthur first, making a disgruntled expression cross the king’s face. “I should have made sure… Everyone who works here knows I’m not being serious when I say things like that.”

“You’re just being idiotic,” Arthur mutters but Merlin elbows him.

“I should have asked who you were,” Merlin continues gently, otherwise ignoring the king beside him. “And I should never have assumed you were a servant based on your appearance.”

“Don’t apologize,” she replies kindly. “I did the same with you. And you’re not far off really. I was born a farmer’s daughter.”

Merlin smiles at her kindly, one of those understanding smiles from this morning. That sense of kinship between them is back. “And you weren’t wrong either, as I haven't even been a noble longer than you.”

“Yes, you’ve both climbed the ranks remarkably high. Shall we get on to business?”

Merlin looks at her again. “Don’t mind him. Arthur gets cranky when he’s reminded we’re not all born with silver spoons in our mouths.”

“Merlin I swear to all gods-”

“Alright.” Merlin laughs and steps back. “I’ll keep out of it.”

Eloise wishes he wouldn’t. In fact, she’d much rather Merlin deal with Arthur, so that she can return home. He seems to have a magic effect on the king.  


But she is here for a reason. She must swear fealty for the safety of her people. They need Camelot’s army to protect them should anything happen to call for it, and Eloise knows she is no match for a sovereign, nor does she want to be. All she wants is to care for the land and people her late husband has left her.

And to do that she must act as a noble.

So she squeezes Sienna’s hand quickly before dropping it, and then curtsies once more. “Sire. I am sorry for the problems I have caused, I promise they were not my intent-”

“Oh I don’t blame  _ you _ ,” Arthur says and shares another look with Merlin that is nothing but fond. “And please, stand. In fact,” he gets up and moves to come over to her. “Let’s get out of this room, I don’t know why I insist on meeting people in here. It’s so formal and my back aches from sitting on that throne. Let’s sit at the table.”

“Erm, Arthur,” Merlin cuts in. “Fealty first?”

“Oh. Right.” He sits back down on the throne. “In that case, assuming everything can proceed right away…”

It takes Eloise a moment to realize Arthur is looking at her and she nods. “Yes, my lord.”

He nods. “Then let’s get on with it.”

“Erm.” She shifts anxiously at both of their expectant gazes and moves forward to fall at her knees before Arthur, take his hand and kiss his signet ring.

That is how oaths of fealty are given, is it not? She’s seen a few men do as much to her husband at least.

When she looks back up though Arthur is frowning down at her. “Do you not know the words?”

She blushes crimson. By now all the blood in her body must be in her cheeks. “Ah- no, my lord, I apologize, my lord-”

But Arthur interrupts her again. “Lady Eloise, exactly how long have you  _ been  _ a lady?”

She swallows, once more feeling remarkably small while on her knees before him. “Just a few months. Sire.”

“And your husband did not teach you any of this? Your tutors or friends?”

Eloise closes her eyes briefly. “As I mentioned, sire, I was a farmer’s daughter until I married my late husband. He died shortly after and there was not the men- I have nobody but my serving staff. And to tell you the truth I have not had the time. This winter has been a hard one for my people.”

“Well.” Arthur sits back and thinks for a second before shaking his head. “Right then. Repeat after me.”

He clasps her hand again and she holds on tightly, repeating his words back to him as she swears her loyalty, support and allegiance. When he finally nods and smiles at her to bid her to stand she breathes out in relief and does so gratefully.

“There. Now, unless I die unexpectedly,” Merlin makes an unhappy sound beside Arthur which the king kindly ignores, “hopefully you’ll never have to do that again.”

“I sincerely hope not.” She agrees before she can think better of it and clamps her mouth shut.

But Arthur smiles at her in amusement. “Come then. Let’s go and sit somewhere more comfortable so you can tell me about your lands. Perhaps I can do something to help you and your people with this difficult winter.”

Eloise follows him to what she can only assume is his dining room, and he and Merlin sit together. She hesitates a moment before Merlin subtly nods at the chair across from him, and she smiles gratefully and sits down after one of the castle servants pull it out for her.

Sienna lingers at her back and Eloise glances at her, unsure if it’s appropriate or not to slip her some food from the table. There is some fruit, bread and nuts, with honey and jams, and Eloise feels her stomach rumble.

They had been given a quick breakfast before setting off from the inn this morning but that had been hours ago now. She is quite hungry. And if she's hungry than Sienna certainly is too.

Thankfully Merlin seems to notice her distraction and Eloise catches it as he kicks Arthur under the table and looks at Sienna significantly.

“Oh, and of course your servant can help herself. What’s your name, miss?”

“Sienna, my lord.”

“Sienna,” he smiles at her as well and Eloise is caught off guard once more at the warmth of it. “Please, sit and eat your fill. I’m sure you’re both hungry.”

Eloise meets Sienna’s eyes and smiles encouragingly. Sienna’s eyes are wide as she sits. Eloise looks past her to the closed doors where Garbrook and Ugo stand outside and makes a mental note to take a few bites of food for them.  


“Thank you, sire.”

Arthur waves her off and turns back to Eloise just as she looks at him. “Now, Eloise. Tell me how your lands are faring.”

She does. Slowly at first, and then more confidently as she goes in. She speaks of how Cenred’s army had marched through their lands and taken all the food the people could spare and then some. How most of the able-bodied men had been forced to join his ranks and only a few had returned so now those who remained were struggling to make up for it. As she goes on Arthur’s face grows darker, but now Eloise realizes his anger isn’t directed at her, but rather out of concern for the people she has to protect.

“And why did you not write to me asking for aid?”

“Um.” She swallows. “I didn’t know I could. Sire.”

He nods, seemingly lost in thought, and Merlin chimes in.

“We will do what we can to help.”

“Yes.” Arthur agrees. “And we will have to make sure there are not others in the same position. I have had only a few of Escetir’s nobles write to me of struggles this winter, but if what you say is true then surely there must be more.”

“It is true,” Sienna says. “Lady Eloise never lies.”

Eloise looks at her gratefully and though Sienna looks a bit sheepish at her outburst she stares proudly back.

“I do not doubt it,” Arthur murmurs and now he is looking at Eloise again, this time in consideration. “Honesty is good in a ruler, and important. But you will need to learn the ways of nobles to have much luck in politics, Lady Eloise.”

She bites her lip. “I do not have much interest in politics.”

“Perhaps not,” he allows, “but that no longer matters. You are a lady and your people rely on you to treat with other rulers and lands for them. Diplomacy, favours, pardons and taxes, all involve other masters and, eventually, me. You will struggle if you don’t have the proper knowledge.”

She nods, dutifully chastised. “I will hire someone to instruct me, my lord.”

“Do,” he instructs. “But in the meantime I can answer any questions you may have so far.”

Eloise blinks in surprise but after a frozen moment of startlement she does. There is so much she has struggled with already and so much she wants to know, and before she knows it her and Arthur are locked in easy-flowing conversation while Merlin and Sienna talk to one another beside them.

It is hours later that a man quietly slips into the room to whisper in Arthur’s ear, causing the king to nod and thank him. By that point their conversation has switched topics numerous times and the four of them are speaking and laughing together easily. Every so often Sienna will give Merlin a look and he’ll grin brilliantly and conjure up something using some magic trick or other. More than a few butterflies are fluttering around near the ceiling, making Eloise and Sienna gaze up in wonder and Arthur give Merlin the most adoring look Eloise has ever seen.

But after he dismisses his servant Arthur sighs. “I am sorry but I have to go. Time has slipped away from me and I have petitioners to hear.”

“Oh I’m sorry-” Eloise begins but Arthur shakes his head as he stands. 

“No, it’s not your fault. Just another part of being king.” He rolls his eyes and Sienna giggles. Then he looks at Merlin. “Are you coming?”

But Merlin shakes his head. “I think if Eloise and Sienna wish to, I’ll show them the castle and the town. I know how long these petitions can take.”

Arthur looks put out. “I could do that with you.”

“Not when you have work to do,” Merlin replies.

“Why are you always right,” Arthur grumbles before sighing and leaning down to kiss Merlin quickly. He pulls back to hold himself up with one hand on the back of Merlin’s chair beside his head and the other on an armrest as the two talk. “Fine, have fun without me. All the while I’ll be sitting miserably in that rock of a chair wishing I was with you all.”

Merlin grins. “Enjoy yourself.”

“Mean,” Arthur mutters but moves forward to kiss him again. Then he straightens and gives one last smile to Eloise and Sienna before moving to leave. “I’ll see you all for dinner then!”

“Definitely!” Sienna calls before Eloise can agree, and then Arthur is gone.

That is how they pass the rest of the day. Merlin leads them through the castle and answers all of their questions. Eloise’s guards follow them but truly they’re listening to Merlin and the girls far more than guarding, and Eloise is fine with that. Let them have their enjoyment. 

They meet a couple in the castle, Gwen and Lancelot, who seem very lovely. Sienna takes to Gwen immediately which makes Eloise a little jealous but she tries not to let it show. That is not how ladies behave, after all. After them Merlin takes them to meet Camelot’s Court Physician, Gaius, who also happens to be Merlin’s former caretaker. He greets them pleasantly enough but it’s clear he’s busy so their small party quickly moves on.

Then they move onto the training grounds of the knights and meet a slew of people whose names Eloise struggles to remember. There is Percival, the large one, and Elyan who is Gwen’s brother. She thinks Gwaine is the knight with the lovely hair, and Sir Leon with the curls is Arthur’s Head Knight. The group is boisterous and extremely fun, and by the time they have to leave so the knights can return to sparring Eloise doesn’t think she’s ever laughed so hard in her life.

They go through the town and Eloise is warm at the sight of all of the smiling, happy faces. These people are tough, she can see it clearly, but they are also content and that means a great deal. More than a few come up to speak with Merlin and Eloise and Sienna exchange a significant look.

Throughout it all their conversation continues. Eloise finds herself extremely taken with both Merlin and Arthur, and is left a blushing mess when she finds out she is not alone.

“Arthur likes you both very much you know.” Merlin tells them conspiratorially. Sienna takes Eloise’s hand to hold in silent excitement. “And that doesn’t happen often. Most of the nobles we know are dreadful bores.”

“Well.” Eloise says after a moment when she’s composed herself. “We aren’t really nobles.”

“I’m definitely not,” Sienna points out and Eloise gives her a look.

She wishes there were more nobles like Sienna. The world would be a happier place for it.

Merlin shrugs as he leads them through the market. “Well, Arthur likes you anyway. I do too.”

“I like him as well.” Eloise admits, turning away from the smell of a pig stall they pass. “I wasn’t expecting to.”

Merlin shoots her a smile. “After what I said this morning I wouldn’t have expected you to.”

“Well yes, there was that. But even before we arrived. I was nervous, and I’ve heard things about rulers… about his father….”

She trails off, unsure if she’s overstepped, and holds Sienna’s hand a bit tighter.

Merlin’s face darkens. “What you’ve heard is probably true.” He admits. “Though Arthur doesn’t like to discuss it. He loved his father.”

The warning is subtle and Eloise nods. 

“Most people do,” Sienna murmurs. 

“But just because he loves him doesn’t mean he wants to be like him.” Merlin looks up briefly at the sky. “If he did then I certainly wouldn’t be here.”

Eloise is tempted to ask, to poke at the history Sienna gossiped about earlier, but even she knows that now is not the time. Perhaps if her friendship with Merlin or Arthur deepens she will be given that story. For now, however, it is not for her to know.

“Anyway,” Merlin shakes himself a bit. “Times change.”

“They certainly do.” Eloise agrees. She knows that mere years ago it would have been impossible for her to be where she is now. For the gods’ sake, she’s had a private audience with the king and his lover today.

The mood grows less somber as they make their way back to the castle, and Arthur returning to dine with them only lifts it further. He complains of the petitions he’s heard and the dull details, but Eloise hears the love he bears for his people in his voice and knows the king only half means it. 

All too soon it seems that dinner is over and night has fallen. Wine has been poured and drunk and bed beckons. Arthur and Merlin cheerfully bid them goodnight as Eloise and Sienna stumble away back to their rooms.

Eloise invites Sienna to sleep with her that night, simply because she knows they’re too overwhelmed (and drunk) to manage to undress and properly navigate themselves alone. They lie side by side under the warm blanket and Eloise falls asleep in the middle of their conversation rehashing the events of the day. Her head is heavy, even on the pillow, and it slips down to rest on Sienna’s shoulder. Just as she drifts off she feels Sienna wrap an arm around her and pull her closer, and the soft press of her lips to her hair.

In the morning Eloise gently extricates herself from Sienna’s arms to get up, and the two ready themselves for the day together. They are leaving for home just as soon as everything is ready, which Merlin and Arthur know, and when the two women step out onto the castle steps their carriage is being loaded at the doors.

By the time it is ready Merlin and the king have come to say goodbye.

Arthur actually looks sad.

“I can’t remember the last time I had so much fun when it came to work.” 

“It is certainly an experience I will not forget.” Eloise says, touching his elbow lightly.

He grips her hand. “You will write to me if you need anything?”

“At first notice.” She hesitates. “If you wouldn’t mind, I might write to you occasionally anyway. To maintain our acquaintance.” She smiles. “I don’t have many friends yet. Not ones I can practice my writing with in any case.”

Arthur blinks, looking struck, and a cold feeling washes over her.

“Of course if you’re too busy- and I'm far below your station, I should have known, it was silly to presume-”

“No.” He interrupts with a look on his face that almost seems vulnerable. Not for the first time Eloise is struck by the fact that Arthur is a _person_ instead of just a mere figurehead. “Or, yes, actually. Please write, whenever you like. I will do my best to reply when I am able.”

“Oh.” She lets out a relieved breath. “Thank you. Sire.” She tacks on hastily.

He grins. “You’re nearly as bad as Merlin.”

“Oi,” Merlin turns from talking to Sienna. “I’m not deaf, you know.”

“Not with those ears,” Arthur mutters, winking at Eloise and making her stifle a laugh.

“Again with the ear jokes.” Merlin sighs and looks commiseratingly at Sienna. “He’s anything but original.”

“Right, enough you.” Arthur claps a hand over Merlin’s mouth, making the sorcerer squawk. “Don’t mind him, too much social interaction overworks his little brain.”

“Arthur!” Merlin wriggles out of his hold enough to splutter in annoyance.

Arthur releases him with a laugh before looking back at them both. “Have a good journey. And good luck for the future. Perhaps I’ll be able to come and visit you in the warmer months.” He glances over towards the horizon. “To take in Camelot’s new lands.”

“We will be glad to have you, sire,” Eloise curtsies, prompting Sienna to do the same. 

“Goodbye,” Merlin says, giving them one more kind smile, which they return, before both of them turn to leave.

They wave as they set off and only when the castle steps are out of sight do they stop. Arthur and Merlin had stood and waved back until disappearing from sight.  


Eloise looks at Sienna. Sienna looks back.

They both burst into disbelieving giggles.

"Well." Eloise shakes her head in bewilderment. "They're not at all what I expected."

"So young." Sienna says. "They were just like you and I."

Eloise nods. They really had been. Far more approachable than she'd ever dreamed. She hadn't been lying to Arthur, she truly feels as if she's found a new friend. In the King of Camelot of all people!

She can't believe it.

“A servant and a king. A servant and a noble,” Sienna sighs dreamily as they both calm down. Eloise catches her breath. “Who would ever have imagined such a thing could be possible?”

And Eloise looks at her maid, at her beautiful dark hair and intelligent face and rough hands, and reaches out to hold one, her mind racing with possibilities.

“Yes,” she murmurs. “Who would have thought?”

Sienna grips her hand back tightly and Eloise turns her head to look out of the carriage window and hide her smile.


End file.
